


Irreplaceable Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future Fic, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Multi, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Agent Kitagawa Yoshiko is the greatest agent the Superiors had ever had. And she is on the hunt of two crime bosses: the lovers David Bradly and Virginia Tao. But these two have a secret. A secret that will turn Yoshiko's life upside down. What will she do when she finds out their secret? This story features group dating/harem.





	1. Chapter 1

"Right there, baby." my girlfriend moaned as I made love to her. I was pumping into her like it was my only purpose in life and right now it was. I smiled at her and kissed her deeply. "You make me wanna cum," I said with a smile. "Then fill me up, big boy," she said with a smile as I made love to her. I grunted as I came inside of her as she sighed joyfully at the sensation. We smiled at each other and shared another kiss.

I got up from the bed and went to the computer and turned it on. She smiled at me as I did this. "You can't let yourself enjoy your orgasm can you?" she asked smiling as she got up too. "I enjoyed it just fine my love. But when you have a criminal empire to run you can't just lounge around with the love of your life like it was a summer day where all you do is make love." I said with a smile. "A girl can dream can't she?" she said coming over to me to help.

"How are the numbers from the ladies?" I asked her as she sat on my lap. "You mean the from the _whore house_?" she asked with a smile knowing that I hated that. "They're good they just made you another hundred thousand this month," she said looking at me with the smile. "And I got some good news too. The bank heists have been paying off." I said with a smile looking at the reports of the haul that we had gotten. "How much my lover?" she asked with a smile. "Two million," I said with a smile. "And when you add that to all the money that you have gotten with your above and below ground casinos and the money from our generous donors. That means that we have big smiles in our future," she said giving me a kiss.

But I could tell there was something else that she wanted to say. "What?" I asked. "It's Agent Kitagawa Yoshiko," she said. "She is a _**SUPERIOR**_ pain in the ass," I said thinking about the beautiful Japanese woman that would love to see us behind bars. "I know, and one day we both want to return the favor," she said cuddling up to me. "But right now she is getting too close to catching the Johnson brothers," she said. "I think it's time for us to show her how replaceable she is," I said looking at her.

* * *

The year was 2052. The world had unified into one country as everyone rejoiced. _"World Peace Achieved"_ & _"Wars Are Extinct"_ were the headlines all over the world. Everyone answered to the _Superiors_. And Agent Kitagawa Yoshiko was one of there greatest agents they had ever seen. But right now she didn't feel like that.

She couldn't believe what had happened to her over the last day and a half. She had been on cloud nine just two nights ago when her longtime boyfriend had proposed to her. She had been so close to catching the biggest crime bosses in history, me and my half Chinese girlfriend. But the world knew us both as David Bradly and Virginia Tao. She had been after the two of us for two years and she was so close that she could almost taste us.

But then she let her guard down for two seconds and our men had gotten the jump on her. She was now in a cell waiting for her execution is what she thought. But we had something different in mind. "Hello there Agent Kitagawa," I said as Virginia and I walked into the basement cell that we had set up for her. She didn't respond just glared at the two of us. "Is that any way to treat your hosts?" Virginia asked with a smile. "Just kill me already." Yoshiko snarled.

"We have something else in mind for you," I said with a smile as I unlocked the cell door. Yoshiko was surprised by this she was not cuffed and the people that she had been hunting for all this time would never take a chance like that. "What do you have planned for me then?" she asked not sure of what was going to come next. "First we're going to give you something. And then we are going to give you a choice after we show you what's _irreplaceable_." Virginia said with a smile.

* * *

"What is this place?" Yoshiko asked as Virginia pulled our hover car up to a run-down little building. "To the _Superiors,_ this is just a dump. Someplace to send the things that don't matter anymore." Virginia said as we got out. "And what do you call it?" Yoshiko asked looking at the two of us. "We call it the _Smile Factory,_ " I said as we entered the building. And almost as soon as we entered there were several screams as I was jumped by at least ten shadowy things that Yoshiko couldn't make out at first.

"They're ganging up on me Virginia," I screamed. That was when Yoshiko finally saw what these shadowy things were. "More in coming," Virginia said with a smile as at least ten more children came running and jumped on me. "Ah, I'm going down," I said as I gently fell to the floor with all the kids climbing all over me. "I am defeated," I said slumping down in mock defeat. The kids jumped up and started cheering.

"I must revive the brave warrior who has fallen to these little monsters," Virginia said and got down on her knees and kissed me. "I'm up," I said very comically. The kids started smiling or laughing at me and despite herself, Yoshiko was smiling too. "Children." we heard a female voice say. And the children ran behind a somewhat beautiful Brazilian woman.

"Hey, Pattie," I said getting to my feet. "This the Agent?" she asked Virginia and me. "Yes. Her name is Kitagawa Yoshiko." Virginia said smiling. "Hello, Ms. Kitagawa," Pattie said. "Who are you? What is this place?" Yoshiko asked. "I am Patrícia Lacerda Paim. But everyone calls me Pattie." Pattie said with a smile. "Except for the children, they call her Pattie the Pain," I whispered in Yoshiko's ear. "I heard that," Pattie said smiling at me. "I didn't say anything," I said comically. The kids laughed again.

"And what is this place?" Yoshiko asked again with a smile despite herself. "This is a refuge for the forgotten," Pattie said. "The _forgotten_?" Yoshiko asked. "There's one thing that every citizen knows even you. For every great thing that the _Superiors_ give us there is another thing that falls by the wayside." I said sadly. "They gave us world peace so that there would be no more wars over land or religion. And all of us are grateful for that." Virginia said looking at Yoshiko. "But they are so focused on the world that the little guy suffers," Pattie said sadly.

"All these kids are the victims of a war that the _Superiors_ ignore because there is no profit in stopping it," Virginia said. "What war? War is extinct." Yoshiko said almost parroting what the papers had said. "Say that to my dead parents!" one of the kids yelled angrily. She looked at the boy who spoke, he was about ten years old. But his eyes clearly said that in that ten years he had lost a lot...maybe even too much.

"The war that we are talking about is gangs, drugs, and domestic abuse among other things," Virginia said sadly. "His parents were killed during a fight between rival gangs," I said looking at Yoshiko. She stared at the boy as she ran down all the deaths that she had heard about over the last year alone. "I'm sorry. We are doing all we can." Yoshiko said to the boy. "Well, you need to do more!" the boy yelled and stormed off.

Yoshiko stared at the boy as he left. She wanted to go after him and just hold him. "Leave him be," Virginia said sympathetically towards Yoshiko. "Why did you bring me here?" Yoshiko asked me. "We said we were going to give you something. And that something is the keys to our castle." I said looking at her. "What?" Yoshiko asked. "If it wasn't for these two we wouldn't be able to take care of these kids," Pattie said.

"The _Superiors_ pay for places like this," Yoshiko said in protest. "And it would be enough if there was like a hundred fewer kids here," Virginia said looking at Yoshiko. Yoshiko looked quizzically at Pattie. "We have been running over capacity and under founded for over three years now. And we are not the only ones." Pattie said to Yoshiko. "Virginia and I started our 'criminal empire' to help people like Pattie. And today we are going to show where every dime goes." I said looking at Yoshiko.

* * *

We then spent the day taking her to an old folks home where Virginia and I were making sure that they got their medicine and the care that they needed. Several shelters for runaways that ran from abusive or neglectful parents and battered men and women whose spouses had beaten them, in some cases brutally beaten them. "Some of the girls and guys wanted to help us," I said as we landed on the top of a building. And if Yoshiko wasn't listening so intently to me she would have realized that she should know where we were.

"What do they do for you?" she asked looking at me. "If they can start up a business they do and give us a portion of there profits. You people, call it _'shakedown money'_. But they call it _**returning the favor**_. Some of the guys also do jobs for me, like bank heists, work at my casinos or roughing up some of the more persistent abusers so they'll never come after those people again.

"And I don't like it but some of the girls started selling their bodies for sex," I said. "David tries to talk them out of it once a month. They call it their _**OTHER**_ monthly visitor." Virginia said with a smile as the three of us got out of the hovercar and walked to the edge of the building. Yoshiko smiled again. "What do they say when you have that talk?" Yoshiko asked still smiling. "It's their bodies and their choice. And if I force them to stop I am no different then the men and women that I protected them from." I said with a half smile.

Yoshiko laughed at that. She had never thought that she could ever say that she was glad that there were people like David Bradly and Virginia Tao in the world. But now she knew everything that we do for the world that was her only thought. She looked around her and she realized where we were when she saw her boss sitting at his desk. "Why did you take me to Agency Headquarters?" Yoshiko asked.

"I know this may surprise you but we have been helped by a few _Superiors_ along the way," Virginia said to her. "Actually it doesn't. My boss is a nice guy if he knew what you two were really doing he would be the first one to help." Yoshiko said with a smile. But Virginia and I looked grim. "It is thanks to those _Superiors_ we have almost every Agency office around the world bugged," I said handing her a little radio and turning it on as I did.

She heard her boss's laugh. She had loved that laugh but not after what she heard next. "Yeah, that was hilarious. But now that Agent Kitagawa got herself killed there's a place open here for you to track down Bradly and Tao. Just don't let yourself get killed like that dumb bitch." he said and she could see for herself that we hadn't made this up.

She couldn't believe her ears. The Agency had already listed her as dead. When she was taken she wasn't injured. Maybe there was a splash of blood...but she was the best agent the Agency had seen how could a splash of blood mean that she was dead. Virginia and I watched her knowing where she was going to look next. She couldn't believe this and what must her fiancé be thinking. They didn't live far from HQ so she turned to there house. And she saw him in the backyard...but he wasn't alone.

She saw their neighbor who was very attractive was with him. She watched as she kissed him and got down on her knees and watched as her head started to bob up and down as she gave her fiancé oral sex. She started to tear up trying to grasp at any straw that she could think of to make this somewhat alright in her head.

But she would remember how he would always do yard work whenever their neighbor was lounging by the pool when she first moved in. Or how every once and while he would disappear for a couple of hours and come back with a spring his step and smile on his face. Finally, she remembered that the last business trip he took their neighbor happened to go on vacation at the same time and they came back on the same day.

"I'm sorry," Virginia said trying to be there for Yoshiko. "I am too. But here is the problem with people with the mindset of most of the _Superiors_. **We are all replaceable.** " I said trying not to be too harsh as Yoshiko started to cry. Virginia and I couldn't watch that so we looked away for a second. And during that second Yoshiko climbed up the edge of the building.

We turned around in time for her to jump. I raced to the edge as fast as I could and only just managed to catch one of her wrists as her body dove over the side. "Just let me die," she yelled up to me as Virginia came to my side and started to help me save this woman's life. "Not a chance," Virginia said as we started to try and pull her up. "Why?" Yoshiko asked thinking about everything that she just lost in a matter of seconds her job...the family she thought she was going to have. " **BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!** " we both yelled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

We sat there on the roof of the building huffing after struggling to bring Yoshiko back to safety. "What do you mean that you _**love**_ me?" Yoshiko asked looking at the two of us. We were clinging to her as if we were afraid of what would happen to her if we let go. "After you started chasing after us we learned everything about you we could. Who you were? What types of music, streaming shows, and movies do you like? What was your favorite food, color, even what your favorite flower was?" Virginia said holding on to her.

"There's no way that you could know all of that," Yoshiko said looking at our grouped together feet. "You were named Yoshiko after your great-grandmother who was one of the first to join the unification movement. She inspired her daughter to join the Agency which is what inspired you to do the same." I said holding on tight. "Your favorite color is yellow and you love Country Music along with Japanese Pop," Virginia said looking at a shocked Yoshiko. "You watch romantic comedies in both streaming shows and the movies, where the girl is always a goofball and the guy is always the handsome hero," I said taking her hand. "And you can never get enough pizza and fries. And when you want a snack you grab a bowl of croutons and salad dressing." Virginia said looking down at our feet.

"And your favorite flowers are tulips. But your stupid fiancé could never get that right." I said angrily thinking about the asshole that just made this angel of a woman want to commit suicide because he couldn't keep it in his pants. "In the beginning, he couldn't remember but these last two years he...they were from the both of you weren't they?" she asked us thinking about the fact that she was getting the right flowers when she had started hunting the two of us. "Yes," I said holding her close. "We always hoped you loved them," Virginia said looking at Yoshiko.

"I did. With every bouquet, I thought that he loved me more and more. But how did you know all of that?" Yoshiko asked looking at the two of us. "We told you we have a few _Superiors_ that want to help our cause so they gave us your file. We read it gathering data points so we could stay on step ahead of you. But we fell in love with you every step of the way. Which is a big deal for me." Virginia said with a slight smile looking at Yoshiko. "What?" Yoshiko asked.

"You know that almost every woman has had at least one experience with another woman right?" I asked. "Yeah. Even I have had a couple girlfriends over the course of my high school days." Yoshiko said looking at Virginia. "I've never been attracted to a woman before I got to know you," Virginia said as she started to tear up for the first time since we saw Yoshiko try and take a swan dive off the building. "Let's get out of here before they come after us," I said dragging both of them to there feet still holding Yoshiko's hand so she didn't try and do a repeat performance of her swan dive.

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Virginia asked me. "Yeah, I think so," I said looking at Yoshiko laying on the cot. We had put Yoshiko back into her cell once we had gotten back to the house. We never thought we would have to but we didn't want her to hurt herself so we put her back in the cell but I couldn't stay out of the room and kept an eye on her until she had fallen asleep...or at least I thought she had. Because she was still awake listening to us as we talked.

"I still can't believe she jumped because of that asshole," Virginia said looking at Yoshiko as she pretended to sleep. "I know. For two years we both wanted to hurt that son-of-a-bitch for cheating on her. But now I want to kill him in the worst ways imaginable." I said loathing the man. She started tearing up again. "If she had succeeded I think I might have jumped too," Virginia said looking at her feet as she started to let the tears fall.

"How dare you?" I asked her tears forming in my eyes. She looked at me. "How could I go on after watching the two loves of my life commit suicide in front of me. How could I live with that?" I asked starting to cry myself. "And how can I leave all the kids at the Smile Factory? How can I leave Mrs. Collens and her stories about her cats? How could I live without either of you?" I asked crying like a child. Virginia came to me and wrapped her arms around me and we started crying in each other's arms.

Yoshiko heard all of this. She thought that at first, we were just lying to her about being in love with her for some reason. That part that thought that was the part that was still in love with her fiancé. She knew that she really shouldn't because she now realized that he been cheating on her almost their whole relationship. But she couldn't stop herself from loving the man. But now...all she wanted to do was hold us until we all stopped crying.

* * *

Yoshiko walked into the room where Virginia and I slept. We were fast asleep. She looked at the two of us asleep under the covers in each other's arms and smiled. She moved aside the covers and revealed that the two of us were naked underneath the sheets. She crawled into bed and kissed Virginia on the cheek which caused her eyes to flutter open. "Hello, sweetie," Yoshiko said with a smile looking at Virginia.

Virginia smiled up at her as she kissed me awake too. "What are you doing here?" Virginia asked with a smile. "I want to give the two of you something," Yoshiko said slowly removing her shirt over her head. "What's that?" I asked with a smile. "Me," Yoshiko said with a smile as she kissed Virginia.

We wasted no time in stripping Yoshiko of all of her remaining clothes. She smiled as I pulled her into my arms kissing her as Virginia started kissing her shoulder from behind as she fondled Yoshiko's breasts. Yoshiko smiled as my erection found her sex and teased her with it. "Put it inside me." Yoshiko whimpered as Virginia kissed her neck. I smiled as I impaled her with my erection. She moaned as she turned her head and kissed Virginia slipping her some tongue. She wanted both of us to enjoy this. Because she sure was. Her orgasm came and it came fast and hard especially when Virginia inserted two of her fingers into her ass after having Yoshiko suck on them for a few seconds for lubrication.

"Oh God yes." Yoshiko moaned but she couldn't feel the two of us anymore. She felt like she was trapped in bed by something that was wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and realized that she was still in her cell laying on her cot. The covers were entangled around her because she had been tossing and turning in her sleep. She also noticed that her panties were soaking wet. She never felt so aroused before in her life. _I...I can't be falling for those two can I?_ she asked herself.

She struggled to free herself and when she did she noticed two bodies laying on the floor next to her cell. They were fully clothed but still in each other's arms like they were in her dream. They, of course, were Virginia and me. We had fallen asleep watching over her making sure she didn't hurt herself. She stared at the two of us. In her mind, she flashed back to when she had caught a severe cold three years ago before she had started hunting down the two of us. Her fiancé couldn't even be bothered to make her chicken soup. She rationalized it at the time by saying to herself that he was a busy man.

But here, were two people that ran a vast criminal empire all so they could help the people of this world. She thought about how the kids at the _'Smile Factory'_ would love to play with there hero. About Mrs. Collen who insisted on telling her the first cat, she had seen named Snowflake who had belonged to a friend of hers. She would love to have them there to talk with, but they couldn't leave her side. She wasn't sure how she felt about the two of us. But she couldn't deny two things.

One: the two of us were truly in love with her mind body and soul. We would do anything for her that she needed. She thought about that for a long time but she couldn't quite figure out what about herself could make the two of us feel that way. In her eyes, she wasn't very beautiful. From everything she had learned about the two of us before and after the last few hours and we didn't have too much in common. But here they were head over heels in love with her.

And two: the one thing from the dream that she couldn't get out of her head. It wasn't the sex. It wasn't how vivid it was. It wasn't even the fact that she happily tongued the dream version of Virginia. It was how she felt when the both of her dream lovers had their arms around her before they started to make love to her. She felt safe, happy, and... _ **loved**_. It had been a while she has felt that coming from someone and she couldn't shake it.

She went to the change of clothes that we had put out for while she was asleep and picked out the panties. She peeled her soaked panties off her body and replaced them with the fresh ones. She then went back to the cot and stared at the two of us thinking about everything that had happened until she fell asleep again.

* * *

"Good morning," I said to Yoshiko when I noticed that she had woken up. "Good morning," she said looking at her feet once she realized that we were alone. Her mind had flashed to the dream that she had had. "Are you feeling better? That's a stupid question." I said to myself. "Of course you're not," I said to her. "Actually I am kind of better. I'm sorry for worrying the two of you," she said with a slight smile.

"When you love someone you always worry about them when they do not feel quite right," I said with a smile. Then I thought that talk like that might scare her. "So do you want to come up for breakfast?" I asked changing the subject with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that," Yoshiko said with a smile.

"Damn it." we heard Virginia say as I lead her to the kitchen. "What is it?" I asked seeing her reading the Holonews Flex. "It's just...nothing," she said seeing Yoshiko. "Virginia give me the Flex," Yoshiko said. "It's nothing," Virginia said trying to hide it. "VIRGINIA," Yoshiko said looking at her. "Give it to me, please," Yoshiko said looking at her. She reluctantly handed her the Flex.

I read it over her shoulder. It was a news story about the murder of Agent Kitagawa Yoshiko. We were to blame of course. I wasn't worried whether anyone of the people that we help would buy this. Many of them happened to meet Yoshiko on her tour yesterday. But like Virginia, I was afraid of what Yoshiko would do with this information.

"So they're having my funeral today huh? Virginia do you have a black dress that I can borrow?" Yoshiko asked Virginia setting aside the Flex. This threw both of us for a loop. "Why?" we both asked in unison. "Because I have a funeral to attend and I must look my best," Yoshiko said with a smile. "You're not going to-" I started to ask. "Kill myself? No. But there are some things that I must get off my chest before I can move on from my old life. Do you think you could help me?" Yoshiko asked with a smile. "Sure right this way," Virginia said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"We are gathered here in remembrance of Agent Kitagawa Yoshiko. She was one of the best agents the agency had ever seen. And her life was cut short by the vile deeds of evil men and women that have tried to take this world into chaos." the priest said as he oversaw the funeral of Kitagawa Yoshiko. All of her friends were there and so was her mother sitting front row next to the son-of-a-bitch that she was going to marry. Who had a very somber look on his face as the priest spoke.

"I hope you don't mind if you have a couple of crashers?" I asked looking at everyone assembled for this. Virginia and I walked into the area of the cemetery that they were holding Yoshiko's funeral wearing our Sunday bests with smiles on our faces. Not because of where we were but the fact that she wasn't dead. "You?" Yoshiko's mother said getting to her feet. Yoshiko's fiancé stood up and held her back. "Kitagawa-san, it is truly an honor to meet the mother of Agent Kitagawa," Virginia said with a smile giving her a bow.

"You two have a lot of nerve showing up here." Yoshiko's boss said looking at us. He knew that while they were blaming us there was no true evidence that we had killed Yoshiko. "Well we were just passing through and saw the crowd and we wanted to see what the commotion was about. Who died?" I asked with a smile making a comical show of looking at the headstone. "Kitagawa Yoshiko?" I said slowly reading the headstone.

"That doesn't sound right does it dear?" Virginia asked looking at me with a smile. "You killed her you bitch." Yoshiko's mother said angrily. "We did? Well, I hope our new friend won't take it out on us?" I said doing a comical voice. "Trust me," Yoshiko said looking at everyone gathered there. They all turned as one to face Yoshiko with shocked looks. "I won't," Yoshiko said smiling at her mother and fiancé. Her mother went rushing to her daughter throwing her arms around her. "I'm fine Okāsan," she said not taking her eyes off her fiancé.

"Hello, honey," Yoshiko said looking at him. He went up to his fiancé with a smile she hugged him and smiled up at him. "Since yesterday I've wanted to do this," Yoshiko said smiling at him. Then she kicked him in the balls. He fell to the ground in pain. " _Yoshiko_ ," I said picking him up off the ground. "You did it wrong it goes like this," I said kicking him in the balls myself. Virginia then went to the asshole and picked him up again. "Honey you always get it wrong. It's like this." Virginia said kicking him the balls herself.

"I still like this," I said pulling him to his feet and kicking him in the balls again. "I like this," Virginia said doing the same. "But this is the best of all," Yoshiko said pulling him to his feet one more time and kneeing him the balls and dragging him farther into her knee. He fell to the ground in beyond pain. He was near about unconscious as the three of us stood over him as everyone looked on confused to why Yoshiko was not only allowing her fiancé to be kicked in the balls but doing it too.

"I think we should stop," I said to Yoshiko. "Why?" Yoshiko asked looking at me. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think that I heard something pop that last time," I said looking at the bastard on the ground clutching his crotch. "Good," Virginia said looking at the man. Yoshiko knelt down and waited for the man in pain to look at her. "Can you hear me 'sweetie'?" she asked looking at the man in pain as she slowly removed her engagement ring. "You can have this back," she said throwing it at him. "And as for the pain why don't you see if our bitch of a neighbor can kiss it and make it better?" Yoshiko said revealing that she knew about the affair.

"Yoshiko? Why did you do that?" her mother asked coming to stand at her daughter's side. "Simple Okāsan. He has been cheating on me for over four years. I saw him with the bitch as she gave him a blowjob." Yoshiko said to her mother. Her mother then looked like she was about to hit him the balls too. "Whoa, Kitagawa-san. I can't in good conscience let you kick him in the balls. Though I really want to." I said standing between her and him. Yoshiko smiled at me. She knew that the reason I was stopping her mother was not that I wanted to save the bastard from any pain it was because I didn't want her kick to be the kick that would kill him.

"Agent Kitagawa?" her boss said coming over to her. "Yes, sir?" she asked him with a smile. "We thought you were dead. Where have you been? And what are you doing with them?" he asked her. "They're so many things I want to say right now," Yoshiko said looking at her boss. "First and foremost; I really enjoyed working with you," Yoshiko said with a smile. "It was some of the best times of my life," she said thinking it all through.

"I will always treasure the man who trained me and made me the woman that I am...or was," she said smiling. She had done some soul searching, all about everything that she had heard and seen the day before. While she realized that she couldn't forgive the bastard on the ground, she could at least forgive her boss for what he had said about her. But she had made two decisions that were going to change her life forever. And she hoped for the better.

"I guess I did die a few days ago. Because that woman is gone. The woman who is standing before you is seeing everything in a new light. And with new dreams too." she said looking over at us. "I am going to be working for these two from now on," she said smiling at us as the crowd who had known her for years was shocked. And so were we. She had not told us that she had made that decision before we had left for this funeral but we could tell that she was more at ease after getting dressed.

"I have no idea what I am going to be doing for them. But they are where I belong. So sir," Yoshiko said giving him one last salute. "Agent Kitagawa Yoshiko hereby announces her resignation from the Agency," she said ending her salute. She then went over to the two of us who were standing on either side of her mother who was shocked that her daughter had just resigned from the Agency and was going to work for criminals. But there was something else that only a mother could tell which shocked her even more.

"Kitagawa Yoshiko reporting for duty. So what are we going to do today boss?" she asked with a smile. "First we are going to do the most dangerous thing you will ever have to do while you are employed by us," I said with a smile. "What is that oh wiseass I mean one, wise one?" Yoshiko joked. "You are going to fit in well with this organization," Virginia said with a smile. "You are going to have to fill out...your healthcare forms," I said in an ominous voice.

"We get healthcare?" Yoshiko asked with a smile. "And dental it's pretty sweet," Virginia said with a smile. "Nice," Yoshiko said with a smile. "It's one of the perks of running a...legal business empire. Yeah, that's it legal." I joked seeing all the Agents from the Agency that had attended Yoshiko's funeral. The girls smiled at me and shook their heads. "Ladies," I said bowing them to our car. Yoshiko's mother looked on as her daughter left knowing that her daughter would now be a criminal for the rest of her life. But also she had never seen her this happy and not sure how she felt about that.

Yoshiko got behind the wheel as we drove away. She was smiling and happy. She had said what she wanted. She made sure her mother knew that she was alive. She only hoped that her mother could forgive her for joining the 'bad guys'. But she knew that this was where she belonged, joking and laughing with the two of us. She looked back at the two of us laughing and put the autopilot on and turned to face us with a smile.

"I'm sorry about springing the whole working for you thing on you back there," she said looking at the two of us. "It's alright. We're actually happy about that." Virginia said with a smile. "But why didn't you tell us before. We could've worked out some of those jokes ahead of time." I said with a smile. "Because...last night I spent a few hours thinking about a lot of things," she said looking at the two of us.

"It's why I was able to forgive my former boss. I thought about it and if I had died I wouldn't have wanted him to weep over my body. I would have wanted him to get the son-of-a-bitch that killed me. While it hurt that he so easily wrote me off I can still cherish the time that we had together. Unlike with my bastard of an ex-fiancé. I can never forgive him for what he did to me over the last four years of our relationship." she said looking at us.

"And while I was getting dressed I made up my mind about how I feel about what made me think about this," she said looking at her feet. "What was that?" I asked her. "I had a dream," Yoshiko said with a smile. "What was the dream about?" I asked her looking a little worried that she had had a nightmare that I hadn't noticed when I had fallen asleep in Virginia's arms.

"You're worried that you weren't there for me when I had a nightmare aren't you?" she asked with a smile. "Of course I am," I said to her. She smiled at me. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream that if you had told me a week ago I would have I would tell you that you were full of it," she said smiling at her feet again. We looked at her confused to where she was going with this. "It was," Yoshiko said taking a deep breath. "A wet dream," Yoshiko said smiling at the two of us. "About who?" Virginia asked her smiling hoping what I was hoping for.

"The two of you," Yoshiko said with a smile. "I thought about that for hours after I was woken up by that dream. And I wasn't sure of what I wanted to do about it. That was until this morning as I was getting dressed. You are the sweetest nicest people I have ever met. I guess what I thought about those tulips was right. I was falling in love with who sent them. It just wasn't that loser." she said with a smile as she crawled to the two of us and gave each of us a kiss.

I kissed her back hungrily as Virginia got in position behind her as I slipped her my tongue. Virginia then kissed her neck as she slowly unzipped Yoshiko's dress. Yoshiko broke our kiss and smiled at me as her dress became loose and slipped from her shoulders revealing that she hadn't worn a bra under her dress. She reached behind her and gave Virginia a one arm hug and gave her a kiss. And just like her dream, she slipped her tongue into Virginia's mouth as she moaned. I undid my pants and slid both them and my underwear down my legs freeing my erect penis that hit the edge of her loose hanging dress.

Yoshiko smiled as Virginia slid Yoshiko's dress up over her body and revealed that Yoshiko wasn't wearing any panties either. I found my mark quickly and inserted myself into her as we began to make love. Yoshiko smiled as we found a rhythm that was driving both of us wild as Virginia started groping Yoshiko's breasts. As Yoshiko came she moaned my name. She kissed Virginia as the two of them started to make love to each other now. I smiled at them. _This was heaven._ I thought seeing them make love to each other. Yoshiko was here with us we were together and she was at our side. As they came moaning each other's names I crawled up to them.

"I love you," I said kissing Yoshiko. "And I love you," I said kissing Virginia. Virginia smiled after I kissed her. Yoshiko smiled too as she was being held in the arms of Virginia. "And you don't have to worry about me starting to work after this. Because I want to spend the rest of the day with the two of you in bed." I said with a smile. "I can get behind that," Virginia said with a smile. "Me too," Yoshiko said with a smile as the car landed in our driveway. And that is just what we did and it was a wonderful day and a great way to start a relationship that the three of us hoped would last a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was amazing baby," I said smiling at Yoshiko. She smiled up at me. "It takes two to tango," she said giving me a kiss. We had just made love again. She had been living with us for a week now. And for the most part, her new job was making love to us one right after the other. Not that she was complaining she never thought that she could ever enjoy sex as much as she did with the both of us.

I kissed her back as Virginia entered the bedroom. "Is it my turn?" she asked with a smile as she got undressed in a flash. She crawled into bed pushed me away playfully and crawled right on top of Yoshiko. "You two have a plan to never let me out of this bed don't you?" Yoshiko asked as she kissed Virginia with a smile. "The thought has crossed our minds." I joked. "Neither of us can believe that you're here making love to us," Virginia said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm here. And I'm here to stay." Yoshiko said with a smile. "Every time we hear that coming from you we want to make love to you again," Virginia said with a smile giving her another kiss. "As much as I love this I want to do things for the both of you that might require some clothes," Yoshiko said with a smile as Virginia kissed her neck. "Clothes are for losers. My love." Virginia said with a smile.

"Virginia," I said with a smile. She stopped with a smile that said _party pooper_. And then she pulled away from Yoshiko and got into position behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "I didn't say she had to stop," Yoshiko said with a smile. "No you're right we do need to tell you what you are going to be doing with us here," I said with a smile giving her a kiss.

"It's just that neither of us...we never really thought that you would ever be here with us as a part of everything that we do. We both wanted it. We daydreamed about it. But we never really thought it could happen. I think we both think that if we let you out of this bed we are going to lose you back to your old life." I said looking at her.

"Never going to happen. This is my life now. I'm happy here. I'm happier then I have been in years. I will never leave you." Yoshiko said with a smile and gave both of us a kiss. "Okay, first when we leave you here we go out into the world and we found out something," I said with a smile. "What?" Yoshiko asked. "There were a couple reporters at your funeral and they have been reporting everything from Virginia and I have been brainwashing you. To saying that you have always worked for us in secret," I said with a smile.

Yoshiko laughed. "You brainwashed me and I didn't know it? Thanks a lot, lovers." Yoshiko joked looking at the both of us. "You're welcome." Virginia joked and gave her a kiss. "But there is one thing that everyone is reporting. Virginia and I are not a duo running a criminal empire. But Virginia Tao, David Bradly, _**AND**_ Kitagawa Yoshiko are the three criminal overlords running this criminal empire together." I said with a smile.

"We're criminal overlords now?" Yoshiko asked with a smile. "Hey, we're branching out," Virginia said with a smile. "But what we need from you on a daily bases is a bodyguard. Some of the bastards that have tried to get there hands on the girls and guys that we protect are getting out of control. So we need you to watch our backs when we go out. And we could use your help with planning some of the heists that we need to pull off. You know those system upgrades that they have been putting in are kicking some of the guys' asses." I said with a smile. "Then we really shouldn't be in bed all the time. I can't do either of those things from here." Yoshiko said looking at me.

"True. But give us a few more hours." Virginia said with a smile kissing her neck. "Okay but once we get done here I'm in charge okay," Yoshiko said with a smile. "Deal my love," I said with a smile. "Where are you going?" Yoshiko asked with a look. "I need to get something to eat. You can make a guy very hungry." I said with a smile as Virginia started reaching down Yoshiko's torso heading for her happy button. Yoshiko smiled as she reached her final destination. As I left I heard the soft sounds of my two girlfriends moaning for each other.

I went into the kitchen and looked to see what we had. A pulled out some frozen bean burritos a bag of chips and a glass of milk. As I waited for the burritos to get done the moans of the loves of my life were getting louder and louder. And as they did my smile got broader and broader. Then there was something in the small of my back. "Put your hands up." I heard a female voice say.

That's when I knew that whoever was behind me had a gun pressed into my back. I put my hand into the air as the girls' moans grew so loud that I hoped that if this girl whoever she was pulled the trigger that they couldn't hear it go off. I didn't want them to get hurt if I could avoid it. "Where's Yoshiko?" she asked. "Who?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"The woman that you kidnapped and brainwashed," she said. "You've been reading to much science fiction. We don't do that." I said as the girls screams ended. _Damn, please don't come out here girls._ I thought knowing that Yoshiko now knowing that she was in charge of our protection would want to come to get something to eat just to make sure that I was alright. And sure enough, I could hear the patter of bare feet as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Stop playing games where is she?" she said cocking the gun. The next thing that either of us knew the girl was on the floor and the gun that was in my back was on the ground too. And a naked Yoshiko was pinning my gun woman down to the ground. " _Rai_?" Yoshiko said realizing who she had pinned to the ground. She could believe her eyes when she realized who it was. "Rai? As in Kitagawa Rai your niece?" I asked as Virginia looked shocked to see that a woman had gotten into our house with a gun.

We had all of the latest tech to keep out all of the most modern techno weapons that you could think of. And when we took a closer look at the gun it was an older gun from about a hundred years before in the 1950s. "That's our Ojiisan's pistol. Does Okāsan know that you have that?" Yoshiko asked her niece. "I'm trying to rescue you, Obasan," Rai said struggling with her Aunt.

"Rescue me from what? My lovers. Thanks but no thanks." Yoshiko said as she pinned her to the ground. Virginia brought her the handcuffs that we had used to bring her to the house. Yoshiko struggled but managed to put them on her niece. "They are not your lovers. They have captured you and are keeping you hostage. And they are brainwashing you." Rai said as she brought her up to a sitting position.

That was when Rai realized that Yoshiko was naked. She then looked at both Virginia and I and realized that both Virginia and I were naked too. "They're raping you," Rai said. "No. We were having sex. _**Consensual**_ sex." Yoshiko said to her. "We love your Obasan," I said knowing that we were going to have a problem with her. "I'm taking you down to the cell," Yoshiko said pulling her to her feet. "Is that necessary?" Virginia asked. "Yes, it is. Trust me, lover," Yoshiko said with a smile and taking her niece downstairs to the cell that we never thought we were going to have to use again.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right move?" I asked nervously as Virginia and I straightened ourselves up for the third time in the last few minutes. "Yes, I'm sure. We can't just take her on the tour that you took me on. She would try and get away or hurt the two of you. So I need to call in the big guns for this." she said and the doorbell went off and both Virginia and I jumped like a gun had gone off. Yoshiko smiled at the both of us and gave us a kiss as she opened the door.

"Hello, Okāsan," Yoshiko said to her mother with a smile. "Where are they?" she asked looking a little uneasy. "We are here Kitagawa-san," I said giving her a bow nervously. "You and her sleep with my musume already?" she asked looking at us referring to her daughter. "Okāsan?!" Yoshiko said to her mother. "What I saw the look on your face when you talked about them at the funeral. I could tell right away that you were in love with them. And with the way that they are acting right now they are officially your lovers am I right?" she asked the two of us.

"Yes, ma'am," Virginia said looking at her. "Despite what I think about the two of you. I am going to let this continue. But if you even make my little girl feel an inch of pain I will hunt the two of you down and make you wish that your parents never met. Do you understand me?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am," I said standing up straight. "At least he's afraid of me. The last douche laid on so much charm I thought I was going to come back with cavities." Yoshiko's mother said looking at me with a smile.

"Where is she?" she asked looking at Yoshiko. "In the basement. Oh and here is Ojiisan's gun." Yoshiko said handing her the gun. Which made the both of us get a little worried. Her mother looked at the two of us and smiled. "Definitely like these two more than the douche." Yoshiko's mother said with a smile as Yoshiko lead her mother down to the basement.

"They got you too," Rai said looking at her grandmother. "Do you think they could capture me?" she asked looking at her granddaughter. "Well no. But why are you here?" Rai asked looking at her. "I asked her to come, Rai," Yoshiko said smiling at her niece. "Good, then you have come to your senses and want to get out of here. If the three of us team together we can do it." Rai said looking at them.

"No, she is staying here." Yoshiko's mother said looking at her granddaughter. "Bāchan?" Rai said looking at her. "You weren't there at the funeral so you didn't see what I saw." Yoshiko's mother said putting her foot down. "Why weren't you at my funeral?" Yoshiko asked Rai. "When they captured you she was visiting the family back in Japan. By the time she had landed, you had shown up again. And said that you were going to work for them." Yoshiko's mother said looking at her daughter.

"So I wasn't at the stupid funeral. What does that have to do with anything?" Rai asked. "If you had been there you would have seen her smile. Like she did back when you were little. She is happy. And I have known her all her life if there was anything wrong with her I would have noticed it. She is in love with those two and they love her. I don't approve of what they do. But until they get caught doing something truly illegal then there is nothing that we can do." Yoshiko's mother said looking at Rai.

"But Bāchan," Rai said in protest. "No buts. Now you are lucky they won't press charges for pulling a gun on them. And speaking about the gun. You are in so much trouble when we get home." Yoshiko's mother said looking at her granddaughter. Yoshiko let Rai out of the cell with the watchful eye of her mother looking over Rai. They made their way to the front door. "Ma'am," I said as both Virginia and I bowed our heads still looking nervous. "Definitely like them more than the last guy." Yoshiko's mother said with a smile seeing this as Rai left shocked by what her grandmother had just said.

"Thanks for not pressing charges baby," Yoshiko said looking at me and giving me a kiss. "She's been through enough," I said as we watched Yoshiko's mother and niece drive away into the sky. It was a sad story really. Rai's father who was Yoshiko's older brother died with his wife in a plane crash when Rai was just a baby. Now all she had was her grandmother, a few relatives in Japan, and Yoshiko. It was understandable why she had done what she had done.

"Now before Rai got here we had two conversations," I said with a smile as I took Yoshiko into my arms and Virginia wrapped her arms arm Yoshiko's midsection from behind. "Yeah. I told you that I wanted to do more with my clothes on." Yoshiko said with a smile knowing where this was going. "And that you were going to give us a few more hours in bed. But your niece interrupted that." Virginia said giving her neck a kiss. "Okay," Yoshiko said with a smile as she led the two of us to our bedroom by the hand with a seductive smile as we went to make love again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, what happened?" I heard Virginia ask the guy on the other end of the phone call. "Shit," she said. "What?" Yoshiko asked her as we entered the room. "The last heist that we planned went wrong didn't it?" I asked her with a knowing look. "Yup," she said as she listened to everything that had happened afterward. "Damn," Yoshiko said looking at her.

We had been running into that problem a lot lately. Either the Superiors were tipped off to what we were doing or the place we were trying to rob had tightened their security. "What the hell is going on? When I was working for them we didn't have anything on you guys." Yoshiko said. She was worried that the people under us were going to start blaming her for all of our failures. Virginia and I assured her that we would never let that happen.

"We have to have a mole," I said looking at her. "We can't have a mole," Virginia said looking at me. "He's right. It is the only thing that makes sense." Yoshiko said looking sad. "But who? Everyone we trust was the only people that we told." Virginia said looking between the two of us. Yoshiko and I then shared a look.

There was one person that could have had the intel. on all the heists that have been botched. "What?" Virginia asked. "There is one person that could be telling everyone," Yoshiko said looking ashamed that she let it get this far. "Don't blame yourself, sweetie. I told you to just leave it alone. If anything it's more my fault then yours." I said pulling her into my arms. "What did you do?" Virginia asked the two of us. "I'll handle it," I said. "But," Yoshiko said. "It's **MY** fault so _**I'LL**_ handle it," I said.

* * *

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Rai asked as I walked up to her at a café. "I thought we should have a little chat," I said to her looking her over. Yoshiko and I had noticed that she had been following us for about a month. And that was when we started having trouble. At first, we just thought it was a coincidence but then we started thinking that she was following us to rat us out to the Superiors.

"I thought I was going to be meeting Obasan," Rai said in a huff as I sat down across from her. "I had her set this up. Because I need to tell you something." I said looking at her. I had to be gentle because I knew that she was only doing this because she loved Yoshiko and didn't want to see her get hurt but right now all I wanted to do was scream at her. "And what's that you son-of-a-bitch?" Rai asked.

"You don't have to like me or Virginia. You can openly hate the two of us for all we care. But if you keep ratting us out do you know who you're really hurting?" I asked her. "Who's that?" she asked. " _Your Obasan_ ," I said looking at her. "Come with me," I said to her standing up. "I'm not going anywhere with you," Rai said defensively. "Do you want to see why your Obasan joined us? What made her quit her job and become a criminal?" I said to her.

"You're going to brainwash me too," Rai said. "I told you. You've been reading to much science fiction." I said pulling her to her feet with the first smile on my face. "You do know that I can scream right now?" she asked as I practically dragged her to my hover car. "True but then your Obasan will never forgive you and she will hate you for the rest of your life. Do you want that?" I asked looking at her. She then reluctantly got into the hovercar and we took off.

* * *

"What is this place?" Rai asked looking at the building that we had landed in front of. "This place is where the sad stories go to hopefully die," I said looking sad. She looked at me as we entered the building. "Hey, David." some of the people said as we walked past. "Hey." I would return. Rai looked at all the people. Some of them had bruises that they were trying to hide. But more than one had a black eye that was swollen shut.

"What happened here Delonda?" I asked as some of the people in charge were bandaging a young woman in here early 20's like Rai. "Her father beat her when she told him that she wouldn't sleep with his boss so that he could get a promotion." Delonda an African-American woman that was in charge said to me. I started to help her gently bandage the young woman as Rai looked at this. "Why are you helping her?" Rai asked looking at me gently mop up some of the blood.

"Why wouldn't he help her?" Delonda asked Rai. "He's a-" Rai started. "If you even think criminal overlord I will bitch slap the taste out of your mouth," she said with a look of fury in her eyes. Delonda was a friend and she would always defend me whenever anyone would talk bad about the "criminal overlord" which she hated. "Delonda you're jerking the girl's arm around," I said bringing her back to what she was doing.

"Oh, sorry sweetie," Delonda said returning to the girl. "Kitagawa Rai this is Delonda Stevenson. Delonda this is Rai. Yoshiko's niece." I said with a smile. "That sweet angel has this _thing_ for a niece?" Delonda said looking at me. "Rai ain't that bad," I said with a smile as we finished bandaging the girl. "How does that feel?" I asked her. She looked in a catatonic state.

"I know it's hard right now. You're asking yourself why did he do it? Why did he want his own daughter to do that? But it will get better. Here you'll find safety and hope. Please don't give up." I said to her. She looked at me and started crying. "Come here," I said taking her into my arms gently. "That's it. Let it all out." I said in a soothing voice as the woman started sobbing loudly.

Rai couldn't believe her eyes. I was being so gentle and so carrying for this woman. A part of her wanted this all to be a ruse to try and win her over. But then she looked into the girls' eyes when she had stopped crying. There was no faking that. She watched as another girl came in and helped the girl out of the room.

"What is this place?" Rai asked. "This is where I first met Virginia. It's a shelter that I set up for people like that girl that just left. My family is let's just say fun. So places like this I knew where needed. And Virginia was a goody two shoes and she wanted to help people like that." I said with a smile. "You two wouldn't have gotten together if it wasn't for me," Delonda said with a smile. "What do you mean?" Rai asked her.

"I was so nervous when I met her that I made a complete ass of myself," I said with a smile thinking back. "I had to talk her into giving him another chance," Delonda said with a smile. "If you ran one of these places then why do you need to turn to crime?" Rai asked me. "Because shortly after our one month anniversary we lost two of the people that came here for help. That was hard." I said becoming sad again.

"We didn't have the money to hide them. But we wanted to. And there husband and wife found them and killed them for leaving them." Delonda said thinking about them. "Virginia and I then decided to do whatever we had to do to make sure that we never lost any other man or woman to those bastards that hurt them," I said thinking about everything that we have ever done for the people that we care about. And everything all over again. "Along the way we made the decision to help as many people as we could," Virginia said as she and Yoshiko walked into the room.

"Why did you pick this place?" Yoshiko asked giving me a kiss. "I thought that I should show her where Virginia and I met. And what started us on this journey that brought us to you." I said smiling at her. "When you say stuff like that it makes me...want to barf," Yoshiko said with a smile. I started laughing. "God I love you," I said with a smile and gave her another kiss. She smiled at me as I took her into my arms.

That was when she saw it for the first time. Her Obasan was in love with me and when Virginia came up behind her and put her arms around Yoshiko's waist she realized it wasn't just me she was in love with. And then she thought of everything that she had done. She _**was**_ hurting her Obasan when she was ratting out everything that she had seen. And what would she have done if she succeeded in killing me when she had broken in.

Then it hit her. Her Bāchan never liked strangers. She didn't like the man that Yoshiko was going to marry. Everyone just thought that she was just being picky about who she let date her daughter. But she liked both Virginia Tao and David Bradly. When she heard her Bāchan say that she couldn't understand why. But this must have been what she was reading from them. Even if no one knew that they did this for the people at this shelter her Bāchan could sense this about them. And she liked them.

"Okay if you are doing this for the people here. Why does everyone think that you only care about yourselves?" Rai asked. "Superiors control the perception of the people," Yoshiko said with a smile. Looking at her niece. "They don't want people to realize that they have ignored the people at shelters like this. Or the old folks that can't afford their meds. Or kids that have lost their parents." Virginia said looking at Rai.

"That's where we come in. We help these people because we love them. But we become the bad guys because of what they see. The people that we hurt for getting in our way. But what the people of the world don't get is that those people are people like that girl's father. People that exploit the system taking advantage of the old folks, the kids, and people like that girl. And we kick there asses gladly." I said looking at Rai.

"Speaking of which do you have that girl's father name?" I asked looking Delonda. "Yup here you go," she said handing me a piece of paper. "What are you going to do?" Rai asked seeing the dark look on my face. "I am going to beat the shit out of that asshole," I said. "Don't go alone. The McDougall brothers are in the area." Yoshiko said looking at the address on the paper. "Kick his ass babe," Virginia said with a smile giving me a kiss. "With pleasure," I said as I left the room.

Rai watched this. She couldn't help but feel glad that the asshole that hurt that woman was going to get what he had coming to him. But she also wanted to do more. "Could you use a hand around here?" Rai asked Delonda. "You want to help out around here?" Yoshiko asked her. "It's the least that I can do for all the trouble that I have caused," Rai said to her Obasan. "I knew you were my favorite niece," Yoshiko said with a smile wrapping her arms around her. "I'm your only niece Obasan," Rai said with a smile. "Favorite by default is still a favorite," Virginia said with a smile.


End file.
